Uh oh
by ninjanervana
Summary: Kagome's forgotten something VERY important. How will Inuyasha react when he finds out? One-shot, Fluff stuff
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me please.

Hello readers, it's one of your favorite ninja writers, ninjanervana. I haven't written an Inuyasha story in a long time and then I realized this is one part that I neglected in all of my stories so if you read all of my stories you'll see it fit into the timeline. Hope you all enjoy it and please review it for me.

-ninjanervana

* * *

Kagome yawned softly, snuggling closer to the warmth that seemed to envelope her. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body, her head resting against his muscled chest as he slept on. Normally he would have woken up the moment he felt Kagome move, but the past few nights had left him utterly drained.

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to slay a demon in a village about a day's travel from Kaede's village. It hadn't been a difficult journey there, sticking to the main roads. Kagome enjoyed the time she and Inuyasha spent traveling alone; it reminded her of when they had first began searching for the Shikon No Tama shards. Plus being able to kiss Inuyasha every time they stopped made the traveling infinitely better. She was amazed by how much their relationship had changed over the years: from two people who could barely tolerate each other, to unwilling friends, then happy traveling companions, then best friends and now they were in love and happily mated. She never thought this would happen in a million years.

The village they arrived at was being ravaged at night by a tiger youkai that dwelled in the forest outside the village during the day. Inuyasha and Kagome set off into the forest; confident they could handle it easily. And they could have handled it easily…. if it had been one tiger youkai. The couple ended up finding an entire pride of tiger youkais, outnumbering them eight-to-two. The battle had left them victorious, but battered and injured, Inuyasha being the worst of the pair as he had constantly tried to protect Kagome. They managed to make their way back to the headman's hut by nightfall and Kagome bandaged Inuyasha before they fell into a long night of lovemaking. There were a lot of close calls in the forest and nearly losing the person you loved more than life itself made you want to be as close as possible to them. Inuyasha and Kagome's quiet noises lasted until early the next morning when the sun began to brighten the horizon.

Kagome shifted around in Inuyasha's arms, kissing his neck gently.

"Morning," he said sleepily, burying his nose in her hair as he breathed in deeply. He knew no matter how many times he woke up to Kagome, her scent would always be absolutely intoxicating to him. It made his mouth water and his blood heat, his eyes flashing red quickly before relaxing into its hanyou gold.

"I thought you were going to sleep longer," she said stroking his ear gently with her fingertips. She gasped softly as she felt his claws gently scratch down her bare back, resting on her hips.

"I need you," he replied, kissing her slowly. He pulled back for a moment, looking into her eyes. Jagged purple scars appeared under Inuyasha's eyes though they remained gold. "Need mate," he said, a deep growl coming from his chest. Kagome smiled at him, pulling his face back to hers as she threaded her fingers through his hair. After all, she couldn't refuse him.

* * *

Kagome hummed happily as she cleaned up the hut, picking up random articles of clothing that littered the floor. She felt something crunch as she stepped on one of her skirts, causing her to bend down to investigate. She gasped, her eyes widening as she picked up the round pink plastic. _'My birth control!'_ she thought frantically. She had been slightly worried when they had arrived at the ravaged village and realized she had forgotten it at home; she thought she and Inuyasha wouldn't even have time for love making, why worry. That was nearly five days ago. _'I've missed three days of birth control,'_ she thought sinking to the floor. _'What if I'm pregnant?' _She felt tears pool at the corner of her eyes as panic began to set in. _'What if I'm pregnant and Inuyasha doesn't want a baby? Oh my god this is a disaster.'_

* * *

*dramatic music* how's inuyasha gonna take it? Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked faster as he headed back to his hut, a pile of chopped wood tied and slung over his shoulder. It was still early afternoon, the bright summer sun illuminating everything in the force, breaking through the thick leaves of the trees. He was eager to get back home to Kagome; if he thought being separated from Kagome before was bad, it was nothing compared to how he felt after they were mated. His demon side constantly wanted to be around her, wanted to hold her and kiss her and love her. Kagome had to practically shove him out the door when he had things to do. It wasn't anything Inuyasha could help, it was just the way his demon was. Though his demon seemed to be craving Kagome even more than usual lately, constantly wanting her body against his. Inuyasha couldn't figure out why but he definitely wasn't complaining, his mind flashing back to their morning love session.

"Mate," he growled as he entered his hut, dropping the pile of wood near the door. He sniffed the air; Kagome wasn't in the hut. But where could she be? _'Maybe she's with Kaede,'_ he thought, sprinting down the village road. It wasn't like Kagome to just go; she usually told him or at least left him a note to know where she went.

"Oye, old woman," Inuyasha said as he walked into Kaede's hut.

"Good day to you Inuyasha. How fare ye?" Kaede asked from her seat near the fire pit.

"Have you seen Kagome today?" Inuyasha asked, anxiety gnawing at his stomach.

"No, I haven't seen the young miko since ye all returned from the slaying. Did you manage to slay the youkai?"

"Yeah, it was fine," Inuyasha replied, walking out of the hut. _'Where would Kagome have gone to?' _Inuyasha wondered. _'Did she go back to her time?'_

"Inuyasha!" a voice called as he walked to the well. "Inuyasha, stop!"

Inuyasha turned around to find Shippo running after him, the little kitsune panting with exertion. "Hey Shippo, have you seen Kagome today?"

"Yeah I saw her earlier," he said, trying to catch his breath as he stood in front of Inuyasha. "She said there was an emergency and she had to go back to her time and to tell you to go there and meet her when you get home." Inuyasha began running as soon as Shippo told him where Kagome was, ignoring the rest of the message. "You're welcome!" Shippo shouted at Inuyasha. "Stupid ungrateful Inuyasha doesn't even say thank you," he muttered.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, her hands shaking as she looked down at the stick in her hand. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, her mind a whirlwind of emotions. She was mostly worried about how Inuyasha would feel when she told him. This was big, really really big. They hadn't planned anything, they never intended for this to happen. What were they going to do?

Inuyasha slid open Kagome's room window, his eyes immediately landing on his mate. But something was wrong. Her eyes were glazed over, staring at the blank wall before her. Her skin was pale, almost as white as a sheet. She didn't respond when Inuyasha called her name. Inuyasha was scared to say the least. He placed his hands on Kagome's cheeks, startled by the icy chill of it. "Kagome," he called softly, forcing her to look at him. He sighed in relief when the glazed, unfocused look in her eyes slowly went away, but she still didn't say anything. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. No answer. "Kagome, come on I need you to talk to me. What's going on?" Inuyasha felt fear settle like a block of ice in his stomach, wondering what had happened to her. "Mate please, you're worrying me. What's wrong? Talk to me koibito."

"Positive," Kagome said softly, her voice barely reaching Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"What do you mean positive?" Inuyasha asked, confused. _'Has she gone crazy?' _

She held up the small white plastic stick slightly, showing Inuyasha. "Positive."

"Kagome, I don't know what you mean," Inuyasha said, frustrated. He was ready to rip his hair out.

"Inuyasha," she said, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Inuyasha finally knows, but how will he take the news?Reviews please :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha," she said, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha felt as if his entire world had been flipped upside down with those three little words. He felt his palms begin to sweat and his mouth go dry, his head swirling. _'Pregnant? Pregnant with my pup?' _he thought, dazed. "Y-you're pregnant?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded, looking carefully at her husband. He hadn't bolted from the room, which was a good sign at least. But he seemed….she didn't even know what he seemed like. He looked like a deer in the headlights, his palms still resting against her cheeks. _'Maybe there was a better way to tell him,' _she thought. But she wasn't exactly sure how to tell him anyway; she was in shock at the time.

"You're pregnant," he said again, mostly to himself. _'How could this have happened?'_ he wondered. He vaguely recalled Kagome saying she forgot her pills when they went to slay the demon, but he hadn't paid much attention to that fact at the time. Then they had spent the whole night together, no wonder she was pregnant_. 'Maybe that's why my demon was reacting; it wanted her to have pups.'_

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," Kagome said, tearing running quickly down her cheeks. The salty scent of her tears pulled Inuyasha out of his mind as he quickly brushed away her tears with her thumb only to be replaced by more tears. "I was stupid, so stupid. I forgot my birth control at the hut when we went to the slaying and then we spent so many nights together and even this morning too and I still forgot about it. I only remembered when I found my pills under one of my skirts this morning; I missed so many pills and now I'm pregnant and I'm so sorry," she said quickly, a sob tearing from her throat.

"Kagome," he said softly, sitting on her bed and pulling her onto his lap. Kagome's eyes went around his neck instinctively, her hot tears soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back slowly, rocking her gently. He understood her explanation, but he couldn't figure out why she kept apologizing to him. _'Did she not want a baby?' _he thought. He gently cupped Kagome's chin, tilting her face up so he could look her in the eye. "Kagome, why do you keep saying you're sorry?"

"B-because I didn't even know if you wanted kids and I messed up and now I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me, don't be angry with me," Kagome said, trying to slow her tears.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha said gently, kissing her forehead. Kagome was surprised by his action. She thought he would be angry, maybe yell or scream at her, at the very least scold her. "There is nothing to forgive. You forgot to take your stupid pill things; it's okay, you don't have to cry so much about it. I'm happy you're going to have our pup," he said, brushing her remaining tears away.

"What?" Kagome said, her mind spinning. This was the exact opposite of what she thought would happen. "You want to have a baby? You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad, but you scared me a lot," he replied. "Kagome, I never even thought I would have people in my life who would even care about me after my mother died. But you came into my life and became my friend and brought all those crazy idiots into my life too," he chuckled as Kagome swatted at his arm gently. "I never dreamed I would have a mate and yet here you are," he said, kissing his mate mark on her neck. "I never thought I would even live long enough to have a pup. I'm not angry with you, I'm just surprised."

Kagome sighed in relief, leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder. "I was so scared you wouldn't want to have a baby; I don't know what we would have done then. But I'm glad you're okay with it."

Inuyasha rubbed his hand in slow circles on Kagome's stomach. _'We're going to have a pup. I'm going to be a father.'_ "You know Kagome," Inuyasha said hesitantly as she looked up at him. "I don't know how to be a father; I never really had one."

"It's okay Yasha, we can figure this out together," Kagome said, kissing him softly. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby," she said happily.

"I think we should celebrate," Inuyasha said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Oh I know a good way," Inuyasha replied, flipping Kagome onto the bed and pulling the blanket over them both. What better way to celebrate the future arrival of a baby than the way it was created.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after ^_^ wasn't that a flufftastic story?

Feel free to check out my other Inuyasha stories: i've got a bunch of one-shots and song fics that you guys might like as well as stories that follow Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Walk Down the Aisle, which is about Inuyasha and Kagome's journey to the altar, Inuyasha's baby, which is about the first few months of Kagome's pregnancy and how everyone else handles it, It's almost time, which is about the ending of Kagome's pregnancy/the birth of Inuyasha and Kagome's baby, and Stories for my son, which a) gives away the gender of the baby lol and b) is a series of one-shots looking at how different characters handle the new baby. Thanks for reading everyone.

-your favorite writing ninja of the night, Ninjanervana


End file.
